Trade and Barter
|image = Trade and Barter.jpg |developer = kryptopyr |game = Skyrim |version = 1.2 |location = N/A |nexus-id = 34612 |sw-id = |moddb = |afkmods = |darkcreat = |assimil = |alliance = |external = |suppress-char=true }} Trade and Barter is a gameplay oriented mod that makes major changes to the trading mechanic of . These changes come in the form of various penalties or buffs to the prices the Dragonborn encounters in their travels through Skyrim. Effects of Trade and Barter There are various changes made to trading made by Trade and Barter, and each are modified by seven variables: *Your status in a group or city will affect prices in that group or city. For example, the Thane of Whiterun can expect a 5 to 10% better prices at a store found in Whiterun. This variable affects Thanes, Guild Members, and Guild Leaders. *Befriending a merchant has serious benefits when perusing that merchant's wares. This variable decides prices based on three statuses: Friend, Ally, and Lover. Each status has a larger bonus than the other, with the highest bonus to prices being the Lover, who gets a 5 to 40% bonus to prices to the merchant in question. *Racism is a thing pretty much every player ever can expect in Skyrim, Elf, Orc, Nord, or otherwise. A player's race will have effects on the wares of a merchant. For example, a Dunmer can expect prices in Windhelm to be through the roof, whereas a Nord will receive much better prices. *The Player can choose to edit the biases in the mod through the mod menu. The Mod Author recommends using this if the Player is using a race mod for their Dragonborn. *Prices in small towns will be lower, but don't expect much for your goods. The prices in larger cities will be higher, but you can sell that 800 lbs. worth of iron daggers you've been lugging around for more money. *Each of the five major cities in Skyrim have specially tweaked modifiers to their prices with this variable based on their size and trading prominence in Skyrim. *Experienced eyes spot experienced craftsmen, and vice versa. This variable is controlled by the Dragonborn's skill in a skill tree. For example, a Dovahkiin with a Smithing of 100 will receive a 10% bonus to prices from another Blacksmith. *Fences have their coin purse in mind, not yours, so don't expect good prices for your stolen loot unless that Fence is working for the Dark Brotherhood or the Thieves' Guild. *Merchants will not look kindly on bartering with them in the nude, or with raised fists, or listening to your muffled bargains through your helmet or hood. *This debuffs can be negated depending on the Dragonborn's relationship with the merchant. For example, a friendly or allied merchant will forgive you for waltzing into their store in your birthday suit and expecting a serious trade for your 80 million Iron Daggers. Requirements *SkyUI *SKSE Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Effects and Change Mods